


Sharing the Fair

by MissReneeChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode references, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Silly, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReneeChan/pseuds/MissReneeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will visits the County Fair and Dean's much more excited to be there than Cas is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Fair

"This is gonna be awesome! I haven't been to a county fair in ages. You're gonna love it, Cas. Fried food, rides, _Pie._ Oh! And good music," Dean enthused.

 

The three of them walked under a huge banner that read: County Fair, as Lynyrd Skynyrd played over speakers and Dean hummed along.  

 

"What is the purpose of this?" Castiel asked for the third time that day.

 

"Look, dude, I haven't been to one of these things in years. Plus! It's a good way to get Sammy to work on his fear of Clowns," Dean said, trying to impart some of his enthusiasm on Cas and tease Sam at the same time, but Cas still seemed dubious.

 

"Shut up! I've been a lot better since that insane Plucky Pennywhistle job," Sam protested.

 

Dean threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, yeah, you're right."

 

"Cas, there's no real point to this other than fun. We have-" Sam cut himself off as Dean ran off towards a funnel cake booth excitedly. "We have the whole afternoon and evening to kill until we can continue the job, so we might as well have some fun, right?"

 

Cas was staring confusedly at a sign proclaiming: 3 Foot Corndog! $3.00! "Why would anyone need a corn dog that large?" he questioned.

 

Sam was about to attempt an explanation, but then Dean rejoined them with three plates of funnel cake, all with different toppings. "Hey! I got strawberry, apple, and cinnamon sugar," He said as he handed strawberry to Sam, and cinnamon to Cas. Dean quickly shoved his mouth full of funnel cake and apple, moaning luridly. Sam chuckled and dug in, but Cas just stared at his.

 

Dean was almost halfway through his already, but he noticed Cas' reticence. "Something wrong, buddy?"

 

Castiel looked up at Dean and under Dean's scrutiny, ate a piece of his own funnel cake. He chewed carefully and looked up at Dean who seemed to be much too excited about the fried treat.

"Yeah? What d'ya think?"

 

"It is…sugary."

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just 'sugary?'" He sighed and the three of them continued on through the fair. Dean was almost done with his funnel cake when Cas stopped, walking and Dean heard a soft _thwap_. Dean looked over and spotted Cas with cinnamon sugar all over his front and his funnel cake on the ground. "I've had a pastry-mishap."

 

Sam sighed and handed over his own funnel cake, already feeling over-sugared.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I don't believe these were meant to be this large."

 

Sam and Dean continued to stare, but Dean answered, "That _is_ one hell of a pig," while nodding his apparent approval of the creature, then taking another bite of his corn dog.

 

"Cas, they're bred to be this big. It's a contest; whoever can breed the biggest, prettiest pig, wins," Sam said as he pointed to the big ribbon on the far side of the pen.

 

Cas nodded gravely, still frowning. "I see." He obviously saw, but did not understand.

 

Dean  was about to explain on the behalf of competitive pig breeders everywhere, but he looked over and saw something that put a smile on his face. "Hey, Sam, look!" Dean wandered over to another pen, which housed a tall, white alpaca. "It's that camel thing that Fake-You and Fake-Ruby had."

 

"An alpaca, yeah."

 

"Whatever," Dean said. He spotted a sign that read: ALPACAS SPIT. "Yuck."

 

Cas walked over and the alpaca gazed at them from the other side of the pen. "Fake-Ruby?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, remember when we got sent to that other world where we were TV stars?" Dean explained. Sam only scoffed at the memory.

 

Cas nodded. "Vaguely."

 

"Well, the _other_ Sam was married to the actress that played Ruby," Dean said as if it were the most salacious gossip. "You know, on the TV show. And they had one of these," Dean gestured at the alpaca, "in their backyard."

 

Cas stepped up to the pen and the alpaca stepped forward. As it approached, Cas raised a hand and pet the alpaca's forehead. "Hello," he said to the animal warmly.

 

Sam and Dean stared at the two them, both a little incredulous. Dean chuckled and asked, "You like the guy, Cas?"

 

"I get the feeling that he finds the fair boring," Cas supplied with a frown.

 

Dean thought about it and said, "If I were stuck in here, I would, too, man," with a sigh.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Dean and Castiel were sitting squished together in the front of car of the roller coaster, with Sam in the car behind them, awkwardly folded in. The car was far too small for two men of their size, but Dean didn't think it was so bad. He rarely had such a good excuse to be so close to Castiel. The train started to moved forward, up the initial incline.

 

"Cas, man, you're gonna like this."

 

"This ride seems unsteady, Dean. Is it really wise-"

 

"It's fine, Cas. Just enjoy the ride."

 

Sam only could laugh at his brother's antics. He had been watching Dean try to get Cas excited about the fair's many features, but Cas mostly seemed befuddled by it all. It didn't really surprise Sam, fairs like this were a conveyor belt of humanity's weirdness. Deep fried Pepsi? Really? Dean hadn't given up yet, though.

 

"Dean, what happens now? Where is this train going?" Cas asked as their car crested the hill and Dean's grin reached maximum capacity. Cas fidgeted and asked, "Dean, why-"

 

"Just relax, would ya?" Dean said and the train lurched forward, beginning its descent. Dean looked over to watch Cas' face but suddenly, Cas was gone.  Dean looked around, but his neck wrenched when the g-force of the drop hit him. With a sore neck, they hit the bottom of the ramp and just as suddenly, Cas was back in the car with Dean, looking sheepish and twitchy.

 

"What the hell, Cas?"

 

"Dean, I-" Then, again, Cas was gone as the train went into a vertical corkscrew.

 

After the ride, Sam and Dean walked down the exit ramp towards the photo booth.  Cas stood there, seemingly ashamed of his hasty exit. Dean scowled and stomped over to him, "Cas! What was that?"

 

"Dean, I…" Cas nervously shuffled his feet and looked anywhere but at Dean. Sam followed up behind him.

 

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked gently.

 

"That ride was… more than expected," Cas said lamely.

 

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Cas, are you telling me an Angel of The Lord is freaked out by a rollercoaster?"

 

"That _ride_ was shaking and it was very _high-"_

 

Dean cackled, unable to hold it in. Cas looked scandalized at Dean's reaction and Sam was about to put a reassuring hand on Cas' shoulder, but the angel disappeared in what might as well have been a cloud of indignity.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Dean, who was trying to rein in the last of his snickers. "Dean!"

 

"What? Come on, the dude can _fly_ and he's nervous about a carny roller coaster?"

 

"I think you hurt his feelings," Sam said soberly.

 

Dean rolled his shoulders and seemed chastened. "Okay, yeah, maybe that was a bit much." Dean avoided eye contact by looking over at the photos in the booth next to him. He remembered the flash near the end of the ride and he spotted their picture on a screen in the upper left hand corner.  He looked peeved and dejected and Sam was staring at the back of his head with concern. The empty space next to Dean was conspicuous and a little annoying to look at.

 

"Alright, well… Damn it, Cas." Dean directed his gaze at the sky then, and muttered, "Cas, look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have laughed. Come back we'll do something else. Have a good time, okay?"

 

Sam and Dean looked around and listened for the tell-tale sound of wings fluttering. It hit them a moment later and Cas appeared, standing between them. "Hello."

 

Sam smiled and clapped Cas on the shoulder. "Welcome back, Cas. Let's go look around some more, alright?" Sam and Cas walked off into the fair and Dean trailed behind, muttering about bitchy brothers and angels.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

It was dusk, and the boys walked down the center of the fair, Dean with a large beer in hand and Sam with a frozen banana. Cas just continued to watch the large array of humans around him. Dean was leading them towards the main stage when Sam heard the music coming from it.

_One thing lead to another we were young_

_And we would scream together songs unsung_

_It was the heat of the moment!_

_Telling me what your heart meant.._

 

Sam stopped walking and glared at Dean. "No."

 

Dean and Cas turned to Sam with confusion written across both their faces. "No?"

 

"No. Not Asia."

 

"What? Come on, I love Asia! Let's just-"

 

"Dean, I lived through hundreds of Tuesdays that started with _this exact song._ "

 

"Oh. Yeah." Dean looked disappointed and Sam almost felt bad. Almost.

 

"A hundred Tuesdays?" Castiel questioned

 

"Yeah- The Tricks- _Gabriel_ stuck Sam in a time loop," Dean explained. Cas just stared. "Don't ask." Dean grumbled.

 

Sam looked around and spotted a game booth; one of those baseball games where you throw at targets and winnings come from rows of hanging prizes.  A great distraction.

 

"Hey, you wanna take a shot?" Sam asked, starting towards the booth; the others followed, if a little slowly.

 

"Well, I kinda wanted to go listen to Asia," Dean said dejectedly and Cas thought he looked like a young boy when he pouted.

 

"C'mon, man. One game." Sam pulled a 5 dollar bill out of his pocket and handed over the money to a nerdy looking (seemingly shy-ish and wearing _Portal_ earrings)girl, who pulled out three baseballs. Sam knew that Dean was competitive, even if he might not initially want to get involved. This would get his mind off of Asia, Sam's too.

 

Dean sighed and pulled out his own five dollar bill. "Alright, Sammy. You're on." Dean received his own three baseballs and instructions for only one thrower at a time. "You first," he added. As Sam picked up his first ball and picked his first target, Dean noticed that Cas was eyeing one of the prizes on the wall. It was a very large, cheaply made guinea pig lookin' thing. Cas' fingers trailed over the soft brown and black fabric and Dean suddenly had more motivation than he did a moment ago.

 

He looked up just in time to see Sam throw his first ball. It was one of the easier targets off to the side, a plain blue and yellow bulls eye. Sam hit it dead on, and it was no surprise, both brothers were expert knife throwers, but Dean was confident that he could school his little brother.  Sam threw his next ball, going for one of the moderate targets, bulls eyes on a rotating platform. Another perfect hit. Sam set his sights on the tiny pyramid of milk bottles in the back. He wound up and went for it. Sam's ball bounced off of the edge of the recess the pyramid was set in. "Damnit," he muttered.

 

Dean only sniggered and the booth attendant said, "You did good. You can have anything from this row." Sam looked over the prizes and decided on a lime green squirt gun. As soon as it was in his hand, he spritzed Dean in the face.

 

"Hey! Bitch," Dean complained as he wiped his face.

 

"Jerk. Let's see you do better," Sam said with a grin.

 

Dean glanced over at Cas and said, "Don't worry, I will." Sam noticed the glance and his grin continued.

 

Cas stepped forward and put a hand on Dean's shoulder, saying quietly, "Dean I believe that you have very little chance of doing better than Sam. This game has been 'rigged' by the proprietors."

 

Dean turned his head to look at Cas, slightly affronted that Cas was doubting his skills. "Cas, I got this," he said with a cocky smirk. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

Dean took aim at the milk bottles, going straight for the gold. He threw hard and did the same thing Sam did, his ball bouncing off of the edge of the recess. He frowns and glances at Cas, who is looking impassively on.  He rolled his shoulders, then neck, and wound up for his next try.

 

He throws again, and this time, the ball bounces off the bottom of the pyramid of bottles, leaving them still standing. Dean scowls and glares at the booth attendant, but quickly feels guilty when the girl flinches and shrugs at him.

 

Dean hadn't noticed, but Cas picked up the last ball. He eyed the pyramid at the back of the booth and threw the ball. He hit it dead on and he probably had used more strength than intended, because the pile of milk bottles was ripped from the wood recess with a loud _crack_ and fell away down the back _._

 

Dean and the booth attendant both jumped at the loud noise and turned to look. Cas looked over at Dean and said, "I won." Dean let out a bark of nervous laughter and looked to the booth attendant, wondering if someone was going to get in trouble for breaking the game. She held up the pyramid of milk bottles and looked up at them both. "It's about time someone did that," she said with a shy smile. She looked around the booth and offered, "You can have anything you want."

 

Cas' gaze flicked towards the giant stuffed guinea pig, but he said, "Dean, you may pick the prize." Dean laughed. As if he really cared about getting giant stuffed animals.  Dean nodded at the guinea pig and said, "That one."

 

She grinned and pulled it down, handing it over to Dean.  It was a cumbersome thing, but Dean said his thanks and he and Cas walked away.  As they walked, Dean handed the thing over to Cas. He took it with a blink and said, "Dean, this is yours. I won it for you."

 

Dean stopped at that. "You think _I_ wanted a giant stuffed animal?"

 

"Well you seemed very frustrated that you were not winning, I assumed that it was because you wanted the prize."

 

Dean laughed and maybe it's the endearing confusion on Cas' face, or maybe it's the beer he's been drinking, but Dean admitted his motivations. "No, man. I was… trying to win it for you. I saw you looking at it, and… yeah." Dean looked down and shuffled his feet, heat crawling across his face. "You didn't seem to like the fair too much, but you seemed to like this thing, so…"

 

"Dean this has been a very enjoyable day," Cas said with a small smile.

 

"…Really?" Dean asked, dubious.

 

"Yes. I don't think I enjoy it the same way you do, but it is nice seeing you so happy and relaxed. It does not happen often."

 

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat and rubbed and hand over the back of his neck. "Well, you know… I just wanted you to have a good time too."

 

"Thank you, Dean. I am."

 

It seemed it was a night for doing things he didn't normally do, because Dean asked, "Hey, Cas? You wanna try another ride?"

 

"Dean, I did not like that 'roller coaster,'" Cas said with a frown. Dean didn't notice, but he hugged his guinea pig a little tighter.

 

"No, no. This is much tamer… You wanna?" Dean's face was completely flushed now and he was berating himself inwardly for being so awkward. _Way to bring the charm, Winchester_.

 

"Of course, Dean."

 

Dean's face split into a shy grin and he directed Cas towards his intended ride. Neither of them noticed that Sam was absolutely killing at the high striker game across the way. The bell dinged at he brought the hammer down, hitting the highest mark and a small group of teenage girls giggled, watching intently and gossiping among themselves.

 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Dean felt like he should just hand in his man-card now. This screamed "middle school date" all over and Dean knew if Sam saw him now, he would never live it down. He and Cas were standing at the front of the line, where the Ferris wheel was towering over them.  Cas was staring up at the thing, at all the blinking lights and colors and he had a look of fascination on his face. Yeah, Dean could do this.

 

The Ferris wheel stopped moving and it was their turn to get on. The ride operator opened the small gate to let them on. Dean led them forward. "This look okay, Cas? Not gonna leave me alone up there?"

 

"No, Dean. I won't leave you," Cas assured him, squeezing the guinea pig under his arm.

 

Warmth fluttered around Dean's chest at that and he felt like smacking himself for it. They both climbed into the small booth and to Dean's surprise, Cas sat next to him, leaving the stuffed animal on the floor. Dean stiffened and looked anywhere but at Cas, his hands getting clammy.

 

The Ferris wheel lurched into motion, and Dean had to admit, the view was pretty cool and it was getting better the higher they went. Lights were blinking all over the fair grounds and, look at that, there was a lake nearby with lights strung up around the edges of it.

 

"It's amazing what humans will do just for the sake of enjoyment. There's so much here."

 

"Yeah, humans take their fun pretty seriously," Dean said with a nervous chuckle. Dean was having trouble relaxing, this setting absolutely screamed _romantic._ Dean hadn't done anything like this in almost ten years. Yeah, he had charmed people into bed, but this was different. This was Cas, and he, well… This was _Cas_ , and Dean had walked him into a cliché.

 

"Dean are you alright? You seem tense."

 

Dean twitched like a skittish cat. "What?

 

"Are you not enjoying this? The view is quite spectacular." Cas leaned over, staring at Dean in that very Cas way that he does.

 

Is this it? Should he tell Cas why he's so nervous? "So, you like this, then? 'Spectacular' and all."

 

"Yes, I do. I enjoy being here with you." Cas smiled, wide and toothy. Suddenly, Dean didn't care about the clichés or the embarrassment.  He just wanted to- had to try. He leaned forward and Cas' curious head tilt only encouraged him when he set his lips against the angel's.

 

Dean's eyes were closed, but he knew Cas was surprised. The angel had gone still. He was about to pull back, to try to explain when the slightest pressure came from Cas' lips. Cas was kissing him back. Dean lost conscious thought and brought a hand up to the back of Cas' neck, running his thumb across the short hair there. It was still chaste and tentative, but it quickly rose in Dean's ranking of best kisses ever.

 

Suddenly, Dean was aware of the excited hoots and catcalls exploding around them. Dean blinked his eyes open, lurching back from Cas. They were passing the line of people waiting to get on, and a group of them seemed to loudly approve of the whole Cas and Dean smooching thing. Dean groaned with embarrassment and sank down into his seat, but not in time to hide his face from the crowd. "Damnit," he muttered angrily.

 

When the booth started ascending again, Cas reached out and put a hand on Dean's knee. "Dean?" he asked softly.

 

Dean looked over at Cas, who stared at him, obviously concerned. "Was that… Should we not have…"

 

Dean quickly sat up, face beet red, and stammered out, "N-no. That was- That was good. I meant it… Was it okay? That I did that?"

 

"Yes, Dean. It was very okay," Cas said softly as he grasped Dean's hand

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Sam stopped walking when he heard cat calling. He looked over to the source of the commotion, and saw what looked like Dean and Cas riding in the Ferris wheel. They were sitting very close to each other. No, they were… They were kissing. However, when they passed by the people in line, the ones cat calling, Dean almost leapt away from Cas and disappeared below the edge of the booth they were in, out of sight and obviously embarrassed.

 

Sam scoffed amusedly and turned away to continue his exploration of the fair. "Good." Maybe he would go to one of the merchant booths and get the two love-birds some matching jewelry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO! My boyfriend gave me the idea for this fic, Destiel components included. It was written in under 48 hours, so don't be too hard on me, haha! I modeled this fair after the big county fairs in California, like Fresno County.
> 
> This is almost a crack fic, and I'm not sure where it falls in the canon timeline, but obviously Cas likes guinea pigs, and he's an angel.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and feel free to check out my tumblr: MissReneeChan.Tumblr.com


End file.
